


Little Bump (One Shoot)

by plaetonic



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cute, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaetonic/pseuds/plaetonic
Summary: Sebastian comes after a long time shooting his movie, but he what he doesn't know is that you have a little surprise for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first work here in AOW, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to correct me in any way! English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes in the story!

 

Hello! Feel free to go through my tumblr page to find some more of my work. 

[wickxdangels.tumblr.com](wickxdangels.tumblr.com)

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was Saturday morning, and woking up early wasn't one of my greatest abilities. I loved a good sleep, a long one. 

 

I rubbed my eyes before sitting up on the bed, before turning on the Tv to hear the news or something to keep me up for a bit at least. 

 

Then I took my phone from the nightstand besides my bed, turning on the phone before going through all the notifications on it, finding a new text from Sebastian. 

 

_“Hey, baby. New location, working my ass off. I'm missing you like crazy, i'll be back in four weeks. Love you with all my heart.”_

 

That text made me smile, he has been gone for a while, shooting his new movie in Europe got him moving all around the countries. He's been sending me pics from all of the famous spots in the countries, some of them were with him pouting, wanting me to be with him. It made me love him even more. 

 

**“I miss you too, baby. I'll be waiting anxiously for you here, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do.”**

 

I chuckled before sending the message, I knew he wouldn't answer right away due to the time difference and because he could be busy with work. I felt a bit bored, so I pressed Netflix on my Tv, before going through some of the series that were there, I choose Jessica Jones, it seemed pretty cool. 

 

In the middle of the serie, I started to feel quite sick. Before I could even put pause on the serie, I felt a wave of nausea coming up my throat, making me run towards the bathroom as soon as possible, I kneeled down on the floor and emptied the contents of my stomach, standing up I quickly went to the sink and brushed my teeth twice, wanting to get the taste of puke out of my mouth. Then I went back to the bed, thinking that maybe something that i had eaten was the reason behind this but then I went through my phone, tapping on the calendar app for my period.

 

Shit.

 

I was three weeks late. 

 

* * *

 

 

After changing clothes, putting on something more comfortable and loose, I grabbed my beanie and some sunglasses, wrapping a scarf around my neck before walking outside the apartment, grabbing my keys and phone. Once I reached the elevator, I pressed the lower button, it took me to the parking lot. I took out my keys and walked towards my car, going inside and slowly driving, checking out that there were not any paparazzi's outside in the streets, luckily for me there were none. 

 

Some minutes later, after driving I finally found a drugstore. I parked outside and then went inside the drugstore, walking quickly towards the ladies aisle, picking up five boxes of pregnancy tests and grabbing a snack, then I made my way towards the cashier, fortunately the girl didn't recognize me.

 

After driving back home with the tests in my hand, I was finally in my apartment. Running towards the bathroom, my need for peeing had a nice timing, I sat on the toilet and quickly took out the sticks from the boxes, holding them and doing the process as it said on the box. 

 

Once I finished, I walked out of the bathroom, holding the sticks with shaky hands. 

 

Pregnancy wasn't something I had planned for now, I wanted kids but in the future. Looks like that future is already here. 

 

I left the sticks on the nightstand, on the box it said to let them work for some minutes so I though why not take a nap to take everything out of my head, I laid in bed, holding Sebastian's pillow between my hands and breathing in his fain scent, it was been three weeks since he has been here, I really miss him. 

 

Without any warning, my eyes fell shut and I finally fell into a deep slumber. 

* * *

 

I woke up some minutes or hours later, I didn't recall cause the first thing I did was to take the tests in my hands. 

 

I let out a cry of joy, the five sticks had the same sign. 

 

_Pregnant._

 

* * *

 

 

Some days had passed since I took those tests, everything has gone smoothly. I haven't said a word to Sebastian cause I knew it would be even better to said it once he gets here. 

 

Currently I was in the kitchen, making cake so my face was probably covered with flour. There were kids all morning, running around the apartment and their laughs could be heard from here, it made my chest swell just at the thought of my baby. My hands instinctively went to my belly, smiling before I heard the door open. 

 

My brows furrowed in confusion, Sebastian told me he was going to come in four weeks, it was kind of weird. So, I being the really badass, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and walked quickly behind the door, breathing slowly as I saw the figure coming in and I let out a big sight before he turned around. 

 

“What are you doing with a kitchen knife? I thought I would be getting a nice welcome.” Sebastian chuckled, dropping his bags before taking the knife from my hands and leaving it on the table, his hands quickly went around my waist. My lips formed a big smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and breathing in his scent, it was so good to have him back. 

 

“I thought you were a burglar, you told me you were going to come in four weeks. I wasn't expecting you.” I said before pulling him apart and leaving a long kiss on his lips, his hands gripped on my hips before pulling me tighter to him. 

 

“I know, babe. The director had some trouble with the production so the shooting had to be paused for some weeks. They are going to call me once they are ready to start shooting again.” he spoke, the smile never leaving his face. He then pulled me away and grabbed the suitcases. “I'm going to unpack, you keep doing your things but be sure to leave that knife away.” he chuckled before kissing my forehead and walking towards our room with the bags on his hands. 

 

I shook my head before walking to the kitchen once again, mixing the ingredients on the bowl and then placing them inside the oven. I was making a chocolate cake, I have had these really bad cravings for chocolate and I couldn't resist so I thought it would be nice to made a cake for myself, sadly now I would have to share it with Seb.

 

“My love, what is this?” Sebastian asked, coming out from the room with a box on his hands. Quickly my face flushed, I thought I have thrown away all of the boxes but clearly one stayed behind. “Why do you have a pregnancy test?” he asked, his face confused as he walked towards me. 

 

i laughed before shaking MY head. He was clearly clueless. 

 

“You're really that blind, huh?” I replied with a low chuckle, before taking off the apron from my waist. “I'm pregnant, silly.” 

 

The box fell from his hands, his face was priceless. He had his mouth wide open with his eyes as well. “Are we? Are we really going to be parents? I'm going to be a dad?” he stuttered quickly, his lips turning into a big smile before wrapping his arms around me once again. 

 

“Yes, you're. We are going to have a baby.” I smiled, placing his hand on my belly with a wide smile on my lips. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, my love. Thank you, and I love you too, little one.” he smiled before kneeling down and placing a kiss on my belly with a smile on his handsome face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like to see more don't forget to check up constantly on my page, i'll be posting without previous warning.  
> Also, feel free to check my tumblr page where i also post some of my works www.wickxdangels.tumblr.com


End file.
